


Amongst The Crowd

by naerossi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naerossi/pseuds/naerossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we bump into each other, what would happen? Would I hide from you amongst the crowd, even if it’s only a waste of insignificant feelings?" Future!EXO. Broken!Krisyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amongst The Crowd

Suasana Orchard Road penuh sesak dengan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Chanyeol membenahi topi dan kacamata hitamnya, berjalan santai diantara para turis yang sibuk berjalan kesana kemari dengan tas belanjaan mereka. Beruntung tidak ada yang mengenalinya, sepertinya semua penggemar mereka di negara itu sedang berkumpul di studio tempat Suho dan Kyungsoo menghadiri sebuah acara televisi lokal.

Lantas apa yang ia lakukan sendirian di sini, tanpa bodyguard maupun manajer? Malam sebelumnya, EXO-K memang mengadakan fanmeeting di Singapore, dan hari ini mereka tidak memiliki acara apapun kecuali Suho dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, Kai, dan Sehun sudah pergi pagi tadi entah kemana, meninggalkannya yang menolak bangun.

Dan ketika jam digital di ponselnya menunjukkan angka empat belas, ia bangun juga setelah tidur selama sebelas jam.

Seorang diri di kamar hotel, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Jalanan ini hanya sekitar lima belas menit dari hotel mereka. T-shirt putih polos, celana jeans hitam, tas punggung, topi baseball, dan kacamata hitam membuatnya terlihat seperti turis normal (kalau tidak mau dibilang seperti teroris sih). Beruntung warna rambutnya juga sedang hitam, hair stylist noona sedang tidak ingin eksperimen kali ini.

Pemuda 23 tahun itu berjalan lambat sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Orang-orang berjalan kesana kemari dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil, ada yang berdua bersama pasangannya, ada yang bersama teman sebaya, ada juga yang datang sekeluarga. Ah, pasti sangat menyenangkan kalau ia bisa berjalan-jalan sebebas itu bersama ayah, ibu, dan Yura, kakaknya. Tapi ia harus puas dengan kenyataan bahwa kemanapun mereka pergi, harus siap menebar senyum pada kamera para netizen yang terarah pada wajah mereka.

Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap langit sore yang terlihat cerah. Haruskah ia menghubungi Baekhyun, dan bergabung bersama tiga serangkai itu dalam petualangan mereka?

Namun saat ia merogoh ponsel dalam saku celana jeansnya, demi apapun ia melihat dua orang pria yang sangat familiar. Dua orang itu sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di tepi jalan, mengobrol dengan bungkusan cokelat di tangan mereka. Tidak dua-duanya sih, hanya satu yang familiar. Sosok tinggi menjulang dengan rambut cokelat yang terlihat di bawah topi hitamnya, kemeja hitam dan celana jeans pendek selutut itu membuatnya mematung.

Tadinya ia tidak yakin, mungkin hanya mirip saja, tapi selera fashion yang aneh itu... siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

Ia menelan ludah. Sudah hampir setahun mereka tidak bertemu, haruskah ia menyapa duluan?

Tidak, itu akan sangat memalukan. Sejak Kris memutuskan untuk hengkang dari grup mereka, ia sama sekali tidak mau bicara dengan Kris, mengangkat teleponnya, maupun menerima rayuan Suho yang menyodorkan telepon dari Kris untuknya. Tidak, ia masih marah pada hyung (yang dulu jadi favoritnya) itu.

Lantas, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Membaur di antara keramaian, lalu berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan pergi saja?

Ia sungguh ingin melakukannya, itu cara yang paling mudah untuk menghindari masalah. Tapi, kakinya tidak mau melangkah pergi, ia masih mematung dan menatap mereka dari jarak sekitar lima belas meter. Setelah hampir setahun, haruskah ia pergi saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tanpa menghiraukan rasa rindunya yang membuncah, tanpa meluapkan rasa kecewa dan caci makinya pada hyung yang tega meninggalkannya itu?

Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Bahkan selama hampir setahun ini, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasanya ia hanya mengikuti arahan dari PD setiap show yang ia hadiri, harus begini dan begitu. Ia memang tetap tersenyum lebar di setiap konser mereka, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan goresan kecil yang selalu muncul di hatinya setiap tidak sengaja melirik ke kanan saat mereka berbaris untuk formasi EXO, dan mendapati hanya ada udara kosong di sana.

Chanyeol selalu merindukan diskusi kecilnya dengan Kris bahkan di waktu singkat mereka sekalipun. Hyung satu itu memang menyebalkan, tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol sangat menikmati adu argumen kecil mereka. Bahkan saat ia mengejek kemampuan bahasa inggris Chanyeol yang minim (padahal Kris mengucapkannya dengan kosakata bahasa Korea yang terbatas juga), Chanyeol merindukan itu semua.

Ia sungguh ingin menghambur ke Kris-hyung dan memukul wajah menyebalkannya, lalu memeluk tubuhnya yang terlihat agak lebih kurus daripada saat terakhir mereka bertemu tahun lalu itu.

Ia sungguh merindukannya. Tapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui itu.

Kris dan temannya (seingat Chanyeol ia pernah melihatnya saat mereka showcase di China dua tahun lalu, kalau tidak salah namanya Kevin atau sesuatu semacam itu) masih duduk di bangku yang sama, mengobrol sambil mulai makan roti di tangan mereka. Sesaat kemudian Kris terlihat terbatuk, kaki Chanyeol sempat hampir terangkat ingin menghampirinya, tapi kemudian Kevin menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dan Kris terlihat baik-baik saja setelah meminumnya.

Kedua mata Chanyeol terlihat melembut ketika mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Chanyeol menunduk, menggenggam tali backpacknya erat-erat. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Semua sudah berlalu, semua sudah menjalani hidupnya masing-masing. Kris-hyung sudah sukses dengan karir aktingnya di China, dan mereka bersebelas juga tetap melanjutkan karir sebagai EXO dan baru saja menyelesaikan tour konser keliling Asia, walaupun belum sempat comeback untuk album baru mengingat formasi mereka yang masih pincang.

Kris terlihat bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang, seharusnya Chanyeol juga bahagia dengan hidupnya. Mereka telah memilih jalur masing-masing, dan harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah mereka pilih.

Chanyeol tersenyum, akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda--menelepon Baekhyun. Jarinya bergerak cepat menekan tombol-tombol di layar.

Dengan melihat Kris baik-baik saja dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengatasi rindunya yang membuncah. Dengan melihat tawa itu lagi, sudah cukup mengatasi rasa kecewanya, karena kris telah memilih untuk yang terbaik bagi hidupnya, dan ia bahagia dengan itu.

Sekarang, saatnya melanjutkan hidup kembali.

"Ya~ Baekhyun ah, kau dimana?"

 

\--

~ Omake ~

\--

 

"Dia pergi,"

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya mengunyah roti, namun tidak berani menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan arah pandang temannya.

"Kris, serius, dia benar-benar pergi. Kau tidak mau menyusulnya?"

Yang ditanya masih terdiam, tidak merespon.

"Serius nih, cuma begini saja? Apa gunanya aku menemanimu duduk setengah jam di sini untuk menunggu dihampiri si bocah korea itu?"

"Tidak usah. Dia tahu aku berada di sini, tapi ia tidak menyapaku. Berarti dia memang tidak mau menemuiku,"

Pria bertampang oriental bernama Kevin Shin itu mengerang frustasi. "Kupikir bakal ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Jadi daritadi kita pura-pura ngobrol di sini tidak ada hasilnya? Tunggu, biar kupanggilkan bocah itu kalau perlu kuseret ke sini--"

"Kevin--"

"YA~ PARK CHANYEO--"

"KEVIN!"

 

Ia berdiri dan berteriak hendak memanggil Chanyeol, tapi tangan raksasa Kris menahannya, membuat mereka berdua malah terjungkal bersama bangku yang mereka duduki.

Rasa sakit di pantat dan punggung membuat mereka mengaduh perlahan. Namun sialnya, berkat teriakan tadi, yang menoleh malah bukan Chanyeol, namun semua orang di sekeliling mereka. Dengan wajah terekspos karena topi mereka juga ikut terhempas, bisik-bisikpun mulai terdengar. Dan sebelum mereka sempat bangkit, lampu blitz kamera pun mulai berkilatan di sana sini.

"Oh. Shit."

Dan Park Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi, karena ia terus saja berbicara dengan Baekhyun, meninggalkan keributan yang baru saja terjadi di belakangnya.

 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> ...kenapa endingnya malah lawak ya. Orz
> 
> Jadi sebenernya Kris yang lebih dulu lihat Chanyeol, tapi dia nggak berani menyapa. Nah di saat dia galau, Chanyeol gantian yang lihat dia, jadi dia pura-pura nggak lihat supaya bisa tahu Chanyeol bakal punya inisiatif apa enggak. Bikin bingung nggak sih?
> 
> Dan yang jadi korban di sini malah si Kevin Shin orz orz
> 
> Jadi fanfik ini terinspirasi saat saya lihat foto-fotonya Chanyeol, dia kayak berkali-kali nggak sengaja melirik ke kanan dimana spotnya Kris berdiri, terus ekspresinya langsung agak gimana gitu. Dan pas di Hongkong itu juga, tiap MC ngomong dia kayak clueless banget, secara biasanya dibisikin Kris-hyung si translator.
> 
> Uhuhu sudahlah kenapa jadi curhat. Mangga atuh komentarnya saya tunggu ya!
> 
> Makasih sudah baca!


End file.
